Lily Pad
The Lily Pad '''is an aquatic plant that lets you plant non-aquatic plants in the Pool. It is based on the leaves of Nymphaeaceae, a flowering aquatic plant, better known as the Water Lily. Usage The Lily Pad is essential for any backyard level except potato mines, spikeweeds or spikerocks. day or night, especially those before obtaining plants that can attack zombies in multiple rows. Without it, the player cannot plant non-aquatic plants on his/her pool lanes and this will make the level difficult. Place Lily Pads on any water space you wish to plant a regular plant. Note that Potato Mines, Spikeweed and Spikerock can't be planted on top of a Lily Pad, nor can other aquatic plants, like the Tangle Kelp and Sea-shroom. Cattails are the only aquatic plant that can be planted on top of it, because the Cattail is the upgrade of the Lily Pad. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Lily Pad Lily pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Strategy Wait until you've gotten your sun production started before placing Lily Pads, as aquatic zombies always take a little time to get started. When you do begin placing them, try to plan ahead for what you'll need. Don't put empty Lily Pads at the far right unless you absolutely need the extra time that Zombies will take chomping on them. They should be used to slow Zombies down, and as cheap and fast as they are, this might just save you in an emergency. Remember that Dolphin Rider Zombies will jump off their dolphins after leaping over a single Lily Pad, so use this to slow them down, but plant the Lily Pad in the second column as the zombie jumps over the first square of the pool. Practically anything can be planted on Lily Pads, so if you actually run out of good strategies in a Pool game, just use the normal strategies you would use in the front yard, except with Lily Pads below it. For example, you can plant Torchwoods on Lily Pads still. Trivia *Lily Pads take slightly longer time to be completely eaten by the zombies, as does the Flower Pot. *You can notice a V-shaped cut on the Lily Pad. *If you take a really good look at the Lily Pad, you will see two very small eyes. **It is one of the three plants with yellow eyes, the other two being the Torchwood and the Grave Buster. *If you plant on a Lily Pad, a splashing sound can be heard along with a small splash. *The Lily Pad is the only Aquatic Plant that can't damage or kill zombies. *The Lily Pad is the only plant that does not move on its own, although it seems to move up and down when you plant it on water. **If you place a Zen Garden Lily Pad in the aquarium garden in a slot in the water it will move up and down, but if you place it on the ground it will not move. *Lily Pad is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *In the DS version, the Lily Pads have their eyes closed, probably they are sleeping. See Also *Flower Pot *Sea-shroom *Tangle Kelp *Cattail Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Adventure Mode